Forum:Xenia and Demon Harris
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Xenia Harris Demon Harris Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Greece Birth date: Character date of birth ''' August 15th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood (Half-Veela) Species: Character species Human/Witch (Half-Veela) Human/Wizard (Half-Veela) Mother: Name, Κοριννα Father: Name, Αριστοτελης (Aristotle) Harris Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Gaea Daedalus and Stylianos Panagiotis - Great Great Grandparents Evander Harris and Zoe Panagiotis - Grandparents Andromeda Panagiotis - Harris - Aunt Apolonia Harris - Cousin History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) *Xenia (Ξενια) and Demon (Δημων) were born in Greece to Κοριννα, a Veela and Αριστοτελης a muggle wizard. *The twins have very little knowledge of their mother, their father keeps old photographs and painting of her locked away in their attic. *Evander and Zoe often make the mistake of commenting on how much Xenia looks like her mother, Andromeda is always the one to remind them that they look very much like yiayia Gaea too. *Xenia is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. *Demon, even with his name is the more laid back twin, a combination brawn and brain to Xenia's brain and brawn. *Aristotle worries he does not have the right influence for his children, he is Muggle-born with few and far between magical by any means. *Andromeda has the taught the twins everything, she is a Seer and has very silently been prophesying their entire lives. *Xenia is very sensitive during sleep and occasionally displays personality disorders, as does Demon, the both display a combination symptoms. *Demon is the most predictable, he has minor primary motor cortex damage sustained during birth. *Xenia is far more complicated, she was born irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage. *Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment, their cousin Apolonia was raised very similarly, *Demon is very close to Apolonia while Xenia is very competitive with her, at every chance available to her she will obsesses over how she can belittle her. *Aristotle enrolled the twins in the Academy, he and his sister had gone and were separated into separate house. *Andromeda was accepted into Gomes, and Aristotle into Maximinus, which at the time, for his blood status was rare. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Dark Magic (Occlumency), Potion-making, Spellwork Xenia *Focused, Resourceful, Tough Demon ^Patient, Deliberative, Knowledgeable Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Book work, History, Art Xenia Sensitive to touch, she has a difficult time physically feeling, ill-behaved, self-satisfied Demon Involuntary movements of specific body parts, (categorized by muggle doctors as mild tourette syndrome), ill-behaved, self-satisfied, Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Xenia *Xenia is very sensitive during sleep and occasionally displays personality disorders, as does Demon, the both display a combination symptoms. *Xenia is far more complicated, she was born irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage, it has been classified by muggle doctors as Somesthetic sensesory damage. *She has trouble processing centres to produce the sensory modalities such as touch, temperature, proprioception (body position), and nociception (pain). The sensory receptors cover the skin and epithelia, skeletal muscles, bones and joints, internal organs, and the cardiovascular system. *Highly aggressive, she can be very violent, it take a lot to anger her but she is the last person to cross, the worst choice to ever make, instigate Xenia Harris. *She is very passionate despite her cold demeanor, she loves "friends" and family fiercely and she fights maliciously with no remorse. Demon *Demon is the most predictable, he has minor primary motor cortex damage sustained during birth. *He spontaneously involuntary movements of specific body parts, it has been categorized by muggle doctors as mild tourette syndrome. *He is a silent killer, he has uncharacteristically astounding cooking and potion-making skills. *Fighting is not what he does by choice, Demon is capable of Machiavellian charm, and sincere dishonesty. *Even with his Aggressively passive nature, Demon will fight you, and he will fight and hunt an enemy to the ends of the earth. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Demon Harris.png|Demon Harris - Dave Franco Xenia Harris.jpg|Xenia Harris - Jessica Szohr Demon *He has dark brown hair and brown eyes, he is a polished masculine Greek Wizard. *He dresses very casually, mostly dark colors but often in bright hues as well, he enjoys a nice suit. *Demon looks a lot like his father, more so than Xenia, because of his attractive dark eyes. *He can be cruel and hazardous, he is a very unique and sometimes terrifying individual. *The Harris twins are fraternal boy girl twins, Demon was born first no more than 1-3 minutes before Xenia. Xenia *She has black hair, and grey blue eyes, she is a dangerously muscular Greek (Veela) Witch. *She dresses casually, mostly feminine comfortable ensembles that allow ease of movement, she is fairly fashionable. *Xenia looks more like her mother, more so than Demon because of her screamingly bright blue eyes. *She can be evil and violent, she is a very calming and sometime horrifyingly tranquil. *The Harris twins are fraternal boy girl twins, Demon was born first no more than 1-3 minutes before Xenia. Student or Graduate: Adult (Seventh Year Graduates) Ihejerika (Xenia) Maximinus (Demon) Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Maximinus! Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Ihejerika! Category:Belle Linda